narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carbon Release
Category:MaddiKitten Carbon Release (炭遁, Sumiton; English TV "Carbon Style") is a Kekkei Genkai unique to Mizure Shōrai and the Shōrai Clan only. With years of practice, she's able to concentrate while using chakra within her body to rearrange the carbon in her body at a molecular level in order to create a black carbon shield on top of her skin. The jutsu is rather dangerous the further it covers the body as it takes up a lot of chakra, and mental concentration, as well as mossing with her own molecular structure isn't very safe at a high level. The carbon shield can vary from the hardness of pencil lead to even a diamond and is mainly used to protect herself in hand to hand combat and against taijutsu and multiple kinds of weapons, even Sasuke's sword is unable to penetrate it. However, it is not able to protect her from ninjutsu or genjutsu. Mizure is able to put up a carbon shield with little to no effort using a single hand sign, but only if it just covers her hands and halfway up her arms. As stated, the farther the carbon shield crawls up the body to protect it, the more dangerous it is and the heavier the toll on the body and the weight of the body, slowing them down. This release is also able to turn Mizure's finger nails into hard cutting carbon claws, earning her the moniker, the Carbon Clawed Kunoichi. Strengths and Weaknesses *This technique cannot protect the user from ninjutsu or genjutsu. *While the user has their shield up, even partially, they cannot use any other ninjutsu until they fully put down the shield. *This jutsu is mostly used for and original purpose is to protect against weapons and during hand to hand combat. *The carbon shield can protect the user from any type of weapon, even Orochimaru's kusanagi blade in which both the shield and the blade come to a standstill as they're both as hard as diamond. *The carbon shield is extremely weak to fire release as it can melt and give 3rd degree burns to the user as well as destroy their carbon atoms which will cause easier cutting and abrasion to the user's body. Most in use of this kekkei genkai are smart enough to not use it at all when against ninjutsu or genjutsu users. *The shield tends to add excess weight to the user, so the less coverage there is, the less weight added to the user's body. *The partial shield techniques tend to be easier to wield and form unlike when the user uses it for fullbody protection. Once the wielder has mastered the basics, it's pretty easy and quick to form a partial shield from the wrist to the fingertips or halfway down the first section of the arm to the fingertips. It's also possible to cover partially from the neck up, etc. Trivia *Everytime I googled the kanji for carbon, I ended up with 炭(sumi) which supposedly translate to charcoal and Tanso seems to be the actual Japanese translation for carbon besides Kabon which I see as the Engrish version... Jesus christ this is difficult xD *This jutsu was inspired by the usage of "carbon" or "the ultimate shield" used only by Greed within the Fullmetal Alchemist series and Manga as well as the FMA Brotherhood series. It's not impossible to use in the ninja world, however, so long as the user can use chakra to rearrange their atoms/molecular structure with practice. *Mizure is the only wielder of this kekkei genkai based release besides her father. Please don't steal it or use it. as it is MaddiKitten's idea and jutsu for her OC. Thank you~! Category:DRAFT